Continuamente
by Ms. Ren
Summary: O Hunger Game já havia terminado, entretanto, ele continua.


**Continuamente**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem e sim a Suzanne Collins. Não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fanfic. Obrigada!

**Ship:** Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark;

**Sinopse: **O Hunger Game já havia terminado, entretanto, ele continua.

**N/A: **Caso algum termo (nome de algum lugar, alguma erva, algum animal ou coisa do tipo) estiver "errado", peço desculpa, li os livros em inglês e não consultei como ficaram as traduções.

**N/A 2: **Apenas um adendo, mas essa fic se "localizaria" bem no início de _Em Chamas_, segundo volume da trilogia.

* * *

**Primeiro capítulo**- POV Katniss

* * *

O Game já havia terminado, nossa ousadia nos salvou. Embora minhas noites ainda passo sobrevivendo na arena, tentando salvar Rue ou correr daquelas abominações caninas.

Tentar voltar a vida cotidiana, não era algo fácil, minha vida nunca mais seria normal._ Nada_ seria como antes. Eu que ainda tento manter essa esperança doentia na minha cabeça, de alguma forma, ela me conforta.

Ainda mantinha minha rotina antiga, acordar cedo para ir a floresta. Conferir algumas armadilhas e caçar alguns esquilos - ou algo melhor que resolvesse aparecer; depois ,muito provavelmente, ir ao Hob, trocar a caça por alguma outra mercadoria que me interessasse ou servisse uma boa refeição. Tomar alguma sopa feita por Greasy Sae, enquanto jogo conversa fora com Darius. Voltar a floresta, atualizar o livro de ervas de meu pai. Preparar algumas novas armadilhas, recolher alguns morangos para Madge, fazer novas flechas, observar a quietude da floresta e bolar planos de caça com Gale.

Quase parecia minha vida antes dos Games. Tirando o fato que eu estava mentindo pra eu mesma, tentando esquecer. Fingindo que nada havia acontecido, enquanto todos me olhavam como se tudo houvesse. Era contraditório, mas eu realmente queria esquecer um bocado de coisa que havia passado naquela arena, naquela cidade magnífica e mortal.

Continuo sentada a mesa, mesmo já tendo engolido meu café da manhã, Buttercup me acompanha na refeição, ocupando o lugar de Prim. A casa é estranhamente silenciosa, sem ela, até mesmo sem minha mãe.

- Devem estar se deliciando com a lareira, nesse momento.

Era para ser apenas um pensamento, mas minha relação com Buttercup havia se tornado melhor com o passar do tempo, mantinha uma "conversa saudável" com ele, mesmo não sabendo até que ponto é saudável conversar com um gato ranzinza. As orelhas dele se mexem e ele me encara, esperando que prosseguisse.

- Vá lá com minha mãe, Prim já deve estar no intervalo. – O gato mia, mas não se move – Vou logo mais, vou passar no Hob e depois entregar algumas coisas a Hazelle.

O gato pula do assento e sai pela janela, sei que vou encontrá-lo mais tarde na Vila dos Vitoriosos.

Continuo olhando para a louça suja, até me dar conta que meus pensamentos já estava cercando o assunto Gale e Peeta novamente. Levanto rápido, como se a mesa fosse a culpada por esses pensamentos intrigantes e me direciono para a pia para limpar o que sujei esta manhã e noite passada. Não era muita coisa, dois copos, uma tigela e uma faca.

Termino rápido e já me preparo para mais um dia caça, minha velhas bota com o casaco desgastado de meu pai, a bolsa surrada castanha escura. E a outra bolsa, para a mãe de Gale, já estava um tanto cheia de coisas que fui coletando no começo da semana e apenas postergando a entrega. Ainda me incomodava demais com o que aconteceu entre nós, entre eu e Gale, não que evitar sua família ajude, mas evito mais confusões na minha cabeça.

"Desde quando me tornei tão _covarde_.. ou _vulnerável_?"

Ando pra fora, um tanto irritada com uma faceta que não conhecia. Graças, uma brisa gélida me faz parar de pensar em qualquer coisa, a não ser de fechar o casaco e estar na lareira com Prim e minha mãe, tomando chá e comendo alguns biscoitos amanteigados. Solto um grunhindo baixo e vou em direção a passagem para a floresta.

A caçada na floresta é breve, o vento gélido de mudança de estação está espantando a maioria dos animais, muitos devem começar a migrar para o interior da floresta em busca de alimento. Dois coelhos e cinco esquilos, não me esforço atrás do cervo ou de duas capivaras que vi nas margens do córrego. O clima, realmente, não está ajudando, sinto minhas mãos congelarem, junto com meus pés, e desisto de continuar lá. Guardo a arco e as flechas na mesma falha da mesma árvore e volto para o Distrito 12.

O passeio pelo Hob foi mais rápido que imaginava, Darius não estava lá em sua patrulha matinal e Greasy Sae estava irritada com alguma coisa, evitei conversar com ela, muitos ali não estavam de muito bom humor. Já imagino o porquê, nessa época também ficava irritada com o tempo, não era bom para as caças, menos caça, menos comida na mesa. Hoje não tenho mais esse problema, mas sei que estas pessoas ainda tem. Dou os esquilos para os comerciantes, não preciso mais deles, eles agradecem, tentam me convencer a levar algo, mas dou ombros e saio do Hob.

Prim iria adorar pães doces para comer com manteiga e mel. Caminho para a padaria dos Mellark. Mellark... Peeta. Há quanto tempo não converso com ele? Ou até mesmo o vejo? Desde o Hunger Game, não o vejo. Outra coisa que também sei o porquê. Me irrito pela segunda vez do dia, sei que não deveria ter mentido, mas estava fazendo aquilo para salvar nossas vidas! Esperava que fosse entender, esperava mesmo.

Adentro na padaria reconhecendo alguns clientes. Atrás do balcão vejo o senhor Mellark conversando com mais dois outros homens, não sei bem se entre uma conversa amigável ou alguma barganha tranquila. Myles está ajeitando alguns cestos com os pães que Prim mais gosta e Sibba estava trabalhando mais ao longe do balcão, provavelmente fazendo mais alguns pães. Por impulso, me direciono ao balcão, encontrando o melhor ângulo para ver a entrada da cozinha, tento não aparentar que procuro Peeta.

- Ele está em casa. - A voz é rouca e forte. Me viro um pouco decepcionada por ser tão descarada, "consigo pegar coelhos e esquilos, mas não disfarçar que estou procurando seu filho", penso enquanto esboço um sorriso ao Sr. Mellark. - Anda pintando bastante.

O complemento da frase me alertou de algo, o que ele pintaria, _sobre_ o que exatamente. Sei que possui uma vasta experiência com glacês, então sua técnica seria boa, mas _o que passa pela cabeça_ de Peeta. Percebo que seus dois irmãos me observam de longe, Sibba continua imparcial, mas Myles tem um sorriso cretino e olhos curiosos para nossa direção.

- Hm, obrigada. - Fico incomodada com a curiosidade de Myles e lanço um olhar irritadiça, que o faz rir baixo, volto minha atenção para o homem em minha frente, perderia a paciência com Myles num pisca de olhos. - Err.. Vou querer 6 pães doces com passas e 4 rosquinhas de creme, por favor.

Pai de Peeta é uma das pessoas mais simples que conheço e a mais direta, também. Passou por Myles e deu-lhe um tapa, não forte, mas de alerta em seu ombro, um pedido mudo para o garoto se aquietar. É um homem de poucas palavras, mas isso não me incomoda, prefiro assim. Ele ajeita meu pedido em um saco e me trás, sinto que o pão ainda está quentinho, só me dando vontade de comer ali mesmo. Pago a quantia, mas percebo que ele só aceita pois sua esposa sai da cozinha para atender outro cliente. Não gosto dela, grita demais.

Estava quase saindo da loja, colocando os pães na minha bolsa, quando vejo uma grande porção de framboesas em um pote. Uma ideia vem em minha cabeça.

- Sr. Mellark, posso te pedir outra coisa?

Ele gira nos tornozelos voltando a me atender, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, mas nenhuma pergunta eminente, só prossigo.

- Colhi essas framboesas, pode fazer um bolo com elas?

- Sim, seria para a Prim?

- Não, pra minha mãe. - dou-lhe um sorriso tímido, fazia tempo que não levava um agrado a ela, sabia que ficaria feliz. E Prim de tabela, vendo que estava tentando estabelecer uma boa convivência com ela. – Faz um tempo que não faço um agrado.

Ele não diz mais nada, apenas assente com a cabeça com um quase sorriso no rosto. Peço mais alguns pães, para dar a família de Gale, pago e deixo a padaria. Os olhares de Myles estavam me incomodando ao extremo e o sorriso cínico da Sra. Mellark não ajudava nem um pouco meu humor.

Vou para a casa de Gale, decidida a não passar muito tempo lá e depois ir para casa. Hazelle sempre me recebe sorridente, deixo a bolsa, um bocado de pães e os dois coelhos com ela, desfruto de um bom chá de gengibre e ficamos conversando um pouco. Vejo que quase está na hora do almoço, me despeço dela e vou para casa, quem sabe ainda alcanço Prim no caminho.

O problema é que me distraio com uma semblante de pássaro que lembra um Mockingjay, persigo até o mesmo parar em uma árvore.

**Sim**, era um Mockingjay.

Eu arfo em um quase desespero. Lembranças vem em minha mente.

A colheita, a voz de Effie chamando o nome de Prim, eu impedindo-a de subir ao palco, os gritos desesperados dela, meu aperto de mão com o Peeta, a visita de minha mãe, Prim, Gale e o pai de Peeta, o trem, o desfile, o treinamento, a entrevista, a arena, o Hunger Game.

Sinto minha pernas fracas e me sento no chão, envolvendo minhas pernas com meus braços. O terror me envolve e não ligo para quanto tempo fico sentada tentando me acalmar, nem mesmo ergo a cabeça para ver se alguém esta nas proximidades.

Só volta a mim mesma, quando meu estômago faz um ronco bem audível. Respiro fundo, me levanto ainda com medo de olhar para os galhos e ver o Mockingjay acima de minha cabeça. Volto a andar em direção da Vila dos Vitoriosos, minhas pernas ainda tremem um pouco e sinto um suor frio cobrindo minhas mãos e testa. A brisa gélida não me incomoda mais, nem mesmo o tempo nublado.

Só queria que Peeta estivesse aqui para me acalmar. Por que ele? Na verdade, não sei, ou talvez saiba.

Ele _sempre_ esteve ali, mas _nunca_ fui atrás dele, mesmo com o evento do pão na tarde chuvosa. Talvez, por conta do Game, por ele também estar _lá_. Ele pode ter tido uma vida "tranquila" até a Colheita, mas lá, ele sabe do terror que a Capitol nos proporciona.

"**Não** é um talvez, Katniss, é um **com ****certeza** com pesar. Ele sofreu tanto quanto você."

E ao contrário de você, ele realmente quis salvar alguém desde o começo. E me envergonho de lembrar disso e só volto a andar com mais vigor, só quero chegar em casa e me livrar desses pensamentos que me perseguem.

Já estou a alguns metros do portão, só notei agora que mantinha um ritmo extremamente acelerado.

Um grito. Agudo. Voz feminina.

**Prim****!**

Começo a correr em direção de casa, lanço a bolsa para minhas costas, para me atrapalhar menos na corrida. Meu coração aperta, o que está acontecendo?

_Por que_ ela gritou?

_O que_ está assuntando ela?

_Do que_ ela está com medo?

_Será_ que são pessoas da Capitol?

Pacificadores?

Presidente Snow?

Ele veio se _vingar_ do que fizemos com seus preciosos jogos?

Irão _matar_ minha família como _punição_?

Outro grito.

Meus pêlos da nuca arrepiam-se e algumas lágrimas formam nos cantos dos olhos. Tento passar o mais rápido pelo portão da Vila, só que isso me complicou um pouco mais, não vejo o que tem no caminho e acabo tropeçando em alguma irregularidade do chão, caio, conseguindo proteger meu rosto de alguns ralados. Me levanto rápido, não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Tiro uma faca presa na bota e volto a correr em direção a minha casa.

Ao me aproximar, começo a arfar pesadamente e tento manter-me silenciosa. Minhas mãos começam a tremer levemente, respiro fundo, deixando o ar sair com todas as forças.

"Controle-se idiota, Prim **precisa** de você!", urro internamente.

O silêncio do lugar é _assuntador_. Nem barulhos da casa de Haymicth ouço. Minhas mãos voltam a tremer, quase não consigo empunhar a faca.

_Será_ que já matarão _todos_?

Minha boca treme e sinto lágrimas queimando minhas bochechas, me aproximo com calma da janela da sala de casa. Prendo a respiração e olho não vendo ninguém ali. Solto o ar com um soluço, limpo as lágrimas, que ainda escorregam do meus olhos com uma frequência frenética.

Me espreito entre minha casa e a casa de um vizinho inexistente, entrarei pela porta da cozinha, seria mais cabível, caso os pacificadores estivesse me esperando na sala ou até mesmo na cozinha. Sem contar que mantenho um dos arcos do meu pai escondido ali por perto.

Caso _**isso**_ fosse acontecer.

Mais um grito, só que de minha mãe.

Logo em seguida, um de Prim.

Seguro a faca com tanta força, que parece que meus dedos grudam no cabo, disparo em direção ao quintal do fundo, eles estavam lá!

**-**** Prim****!**

As trepadeiras da casa vizinha estão grandes, ninguém cuida de uma casa que não vive ninguém. Alguns caules são tão espessos que batem contra meu corpo, parecem galhos, não caules. Mas não me importo da forma violenta que estou passando por ali.

**- Mãe!**

Sem resposta.

Nenhuma palavra.

Estão mortas.

Uma gargalhada.

"O que.."

- Katniss! – a voz de Prim soa de forma brincalhona, entre risadas.

"Mas o que..?"

Dobro a curva, saio do mar de trepadeiras galhentas, chego no quintal.

Minha mãe e Prim, estão sentada no chão, um tanto ensopadas. Alguns baldes com água. A grama mais molhada do que deveria. A torneira gotejando. Me procurando com os olhos, ainda risonhas, até me verem.

Empunhada com uma faca. Tremendo, desde as pernas que mal me sustentam, até as mãos que mal empunha uma faca. Rosto sujo de terra, lágrimas e suor. Alguns ralados nas mãos e antebraço. Roupa com resquícios de sujeira e alguns folhas.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis se enchem de preocupação, os de Prim, até mesmo de lágrimas.

Só brincando com água.

- Katniss! – a voz da minha mãe é carregada de preocupação, ela se levanta rapidamente, largando o balde.

Não tem _nenhum_ pessoal da Capitol.

- Katniss! – ela vem na minha direção em passos largos, mas por que ela parece tão distante?

Não tem _nenhum_ pacificador impiedoso apontando uma arma para suas cabeças.

A voz é distante, está me chamando. Só que eu não quero que elas me vejam assim. Os olhos de Prim estão tão envolvidos por medo.

Não tem _nenhum_ Presidente Snow com sede de vingaça.

Sinto minha mãe colocando as mãos em meus ombros, suas palavras estão longes. Eu ouço, mas não escuto. Ela está longe demais para ser ouvida.

"Não tem ninguém Katniss é só sua cabeça..."

Então, escuto.

O Mockingjay imitando meu grito.

Não muito distante de nós, parado próximo ao varal.

Meus olhos se fixam nele, como se meu destino fosse exatamente aquilo.

Mergulho num poço repleto de memórias, eu tremo demais, ficar em pé é quase impossível, cambaleio um pouco, antes me apoiar na parede. Minha mãe ainda está grudada em mim, me chacoalhando de leve, lançando palavras de pura preocupação e desespero. Prim continua sentada na grama, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Novamente o Mockingjay me imita, mais audível, olhando fixamente para mim.

É quando não aguento, mesmo tremendo, arrisco. Chega, **não quero mais ****escutar**.

Eu arremesso a faca na sua direção, com tanta raiva, tanta frustração. Acerto.

Vejo o pássaro caído, morto.

Sem mais assobios. Nenhuma imitação. Só o silêncio.

Minha mãe se distancia um pouco de mim, olhando confusa, parece mais preocupada. Prim mantem suas mãos na boca, horrorizada, lágrimas escorrem de suas bochechas rosadas.

Dou um passo em sua direção, mas ela se encolhe.

Medo. Ela está com medo _de__mim_? _Isso é__real_?

Uma explosão de horrores acontece no meu peito, que não consigo nem respirar direito. Me sufoca, me suga. Arranco de qualquer forma a bolsa que ainda estava pendurada nos meus ombros e me dirijo a porta da cozinha.

Ando apressada, quero sair dali. Quero correr. **Quero ****fugir**.

E escuto de novo.

Mockingjay me imita e é minha vez de gritar.

Começo a correr em direção a porta de entrada, fugindo dele. Tenho tanto medo que nem olho para trás, não quero ver. Não quero escutá-lo.

- Não quero ouvir **nada**! – eu exaspero ainda correndo, tapando as orelhas com força.

E ele me imita novamente. Notas que me fazem lembrar de meu último grito, espremo minhas mãos contra meus ouvidos.

Abro a porta da frente com tanta violência, que ela bate e o lindo vitral, racha. Não me importo, só quero sair dali.

Até que alguém me segurar, com força o suficiente para eu parar de correr. No entanto, o impacto é forte o suficiente, para cairmos no chão. Bato minha cabeça com força, mas continuo imóvel, estatelada no chão. _Tudo me aterroriza_.

Não quero abrir os olhos e ver quem é.

Não quero tirar as mãos do ouvido e ouvir notas semelhantes ao meu grito.

Sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer involuntariamente. _Estou com __medo_.

O Mockingjay canta as quatro notas. As _fatídicas quatro notas_ que Rue cantarolou.

- Pare! – eu ordeno, num sussurro fraco. As lágrimas voltam a escorrer. Me encolho contra o chão de madeira.

Ele continua a repetir, como uma vitrola.

- Por favor, **pare**! – eu peço, os soluços acompanham.

Mais uma vez.

- PARE! POR FAVOR... – grito desesperado e desamparada, me engasgo em alguns soluços, aperto ainda mais forte minhas mãos contra as orelhas. Minha cabeça dói, muito – POR FAVOR!

Mais uma vez.

Então, perco a consciência.

~**x**~

Meus olhos abrem, a luz incomoda. Bastante.

Sento na cama, tentando reconhecer o lugar. Não era o casebre perto do centro, muito menos a casa na Vila. Olho ao redor, meus olhos param numa cadeira próxima a cama. Consigo relaxar ao reconhecer uma camiseta.

Estava no quarto de Peeta.

Volto a deitar, abraço o travesseiro e afundo no colchão. Fecho os olhos e respiro pausadamente.

Acho que está foi a primiera noite bem dormida desde de que voltei. Não tive nenhum sonho, pelo menos, não que me lembre. Não acordei gritando, banhada de suor e lágrimas, desesperada e amedrontada. Peeta, realmente, me protege, de alguma forma, ele sempre vai me proteger desse tipo de coisa.

Como sei disso? Não sei explicar, só sei que ele vai. Da mesma foma, que estarei para quando ele precisar.

- Está bem?

Sua voz é calma, provavelmente está parado na porta.

- Melhor. – respondo ainda mantendo meus olhos fechados.

- Vem tomar café da manhã.

Eu travo, como assim café da manhã? Abro meus olhos perplexa, encarando um par de olhos azuis.

- Sim, você dormiu tudo isso. – ele esboça um sorriso, mas fica sério logo em seguida. – Tem roupas ali, pode usar, estarei lá embaixo. - E sai logo em seguida.

Quase acreditei naquele sorriso, será que ele se esqueceu que estava bravo comigo? Ou nem estava tão bravo assim? Por que ficou sério tão de repente? Por que eu estava ali? Um sentimento ruim me preenche.

Tiro as cobertas de cima de mim e permaneço imóvel por um tempo. Não estava com calça, nem mesmo a blusa era minha, apenas as roupas íntimas. Olho em volta, procurando-as, mas não estão lá.

Como estou na casa de Peeta, sem minhas roupas, deitada na sua cama?

As dúvidas me consomem, mas limito mais divagações, quando jogo um pouco de água no rosto para acordar. Visto a blusa que ele deixou para mim. Não era dele, era grande demais para ser dele, mas tinha seu cheiro.

Encaro minha imagem refletida no espelho. Pele ainda um tanto pálida, olheiras, cabelos ainda presos em uma transa, embora todo desgrenhado. Alguns cortes finos no rosto, provavelmente as trepadeiras; alguns ralados nas mãos e antebraço esquerdo, um ralado um pouco maior no joelho, acompanhado de um roxo esverdeado. Minha cabeça dói, levo minha mãos até o couro cabelo, numa tentativa de massagem, o que me frustrou ainda mais ao encontrar uma lombada, deve ser a hora que cai, perto da entrada.

Então foi Peeta que me amparou. Ele estava lá por mim.

Um sentimento quente cresce no meu peito e não sei bem como iria encará-lo, mesmo bravo, ele ficou do meu lado. Literalmente. Já que a cadeira apontava para a cama. Pelo menos, tudo indica que ele ficou lá.

Grunho alguma coisa, enquanto desfaço a trança. Passo meus dedos nervosamente entre os fios, arrancando os nós que se formaram. Se Prim estivesse ali, estaria horrorizada com a forma que cuido dos meus cabelos.

Prim... Será que ela ficou com medo de mim? Ela, realmente, teve _medo de mim_?

Uma batida na porta me assusta e me viro instantâneamente em direção a ela. Peeta percebeu que me assustou, frenze o cenho e me encara. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, até que desvio o olhar, talvez de vergonha, acho. Ouço ele suspirar.

Ele apenas estende a mão para mim, eu a aceito.

Noto, só agora, que ele estava sem camiseta. Suas costas são largas para seu tamanho, ombros largos acompanham para o porte forte, encaro os caichos loiros ainda meio molhados. Sua mão é quente, macia comparada a minha.

Ele me guia até a cozinha, onde uma mesa de seis lugares está repleta de pães, café, leite, algum chá que não reconheci pelo cheiro, geléia, manteiga, alguns biscoitos, algumas maçãs cortadas. A refeição seria farta, posto no lugar onde tem um prato e espero um tempo antes de me servir.

Comemos quietos, lançamos alguns olhares um para o outro, mas só trocamos esses olhares, onde nenhum dos dois consegue sustentar por muito tempo. Queria enchê-lo de perguntas, mas não sei até que ponto quero saber.

Terminamos a refeição, ajudo ele a organizar a mesa, e já começo a lavar a louça. Ele não reclama, só continua a guardar as coisas no lugar. Enfrente a pia, tem uma janela que dá bem de frente para o quintal dos fundos. Só que há uma grande diferença entre minha vista do Distrito 12, tem um muro alto que me impede de ver, lá não. O lado da casa de Peeta, fica no alto da colina, a subida é ingrime o suficiente para até Cabras-das-Montanhas evitar aquele tipo de subida, apenas um cercado de madeira em tons claros, os protegem do relevo perigoso.

A vista é linda, bem de frente a floresta que entro todas as manhãs, aquilo me hipnotiza. Me fazendo até mesmo parar de lavar a louça, fico apenas observando aquela grandeza verde bem na minha frente.

Um barulho de armário fechando me tira do transe e volto a lavar a louça. Assim que termino, me viro para encontrar Peeta, ele esta sentado, me observando. Sustento meu olhar para ele, não vejo raiva ou dureza em seu olhar.

- Posso? – aponto para a porta que dá acesso ao quintal.

- Pode.

Saio, sinto a brisa gélida. Sinto meus pêlos arrepiar, apenas ignoro. Cruzo meus braços como se aquilo fosse me proteger e me aproximo do cercado de madeira. O sol briga entre as nuvens para aparecer, alguns raios iluminam algumas partes. É quase um show particular, muito mais magnífico que aquele bando de prédios brilhantes da Capitol. A grama está úmida, o verão terminava, o outono estava cada vez mais próximo.

Uma ventania me pega de suspresa e lembro que estou só com roupas íntimas por baixo, seguro a barra da camiseta rapidamente. Envergonhada, por não saber se deixei a mostra mais do que deveria.

- Katniss, vem.

O chama é simples e apenas atendo, estava começando a ficar com frio. Volto ainda encarando o chão, subo os degrais de forma rápida e vejo Peeta me esperando sentado num sofazinho de estofado verde escuro, enrolado num cobertor segurando duas canecas.

Ele não me olhava naquele momento, o que me fez sentir um pouco mais a vontade. Sento ao seu lado, me ajeitando embaixo da coberta, pego a caneca constando que é chá preto. Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.

- O que aconteceu? – eu inicio, as dúvidas ainda martelavam na cabeça.

- Não sei direito, ainda não entendi. – ele me encara ligeiramente preocupado – Você enlouqueceu. Surtou.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, fico digerindo a palavra enlouqueceu e surtou por um tempo.

- Estava pintando lá no meu quarto – sorveu um pouco do chá – te vi chegando correndo, empunhando uma faca, tremendo. Gritou por Prim e sua mãe. Vi que alguma coisa estava errada, _muito errada_.

Ele me encara de novo, vi uma agonia crescente em seus olhos, então desvio os meus. Estava tremendo tanto que ele, a uma boa distância, me viu tremer?

- Fui pra lá, você parecia _precisar_ de ajuda. Escutei mais alguns gritos, comecei a correr, assim que subi a escada da frente, você sai pela porta, gritando, desesperada, com as mãos nos ouvidos – ele fez uma pausa, colocou a caneca no chão e voltou sua atenção pra mim – segurei seu braço, caímos no chão. Você bateu forte a cabeça no chão, deve estar com um galo. – dou ombros e termino o chá – te chamei algumas vezes, mas você não parou de gritar. Pedia para parar, até que desmaiou.

- Era um Mockingjay, ele... – eu travo.

Peeta continuou em silêncio, esperando que eu prosseguisse com o argumento, mas estou com medo de continuar. Lembro do meu desespero, lembro dos gritos. Engulo em seco.

- Eu o vi quando estava vindo para cá, o segui, até que vi que era um.. – pulo a parte que devo falar o nome do pássaro – me lembrei do Hunger Game, aquilo me tirou do sério. Voltei para casa, mas ele me seguiu e..

- Não tinha nenhum pássaro, Katniss.

Dessa vez eu o encaro, tentando achar algum resquício de brincadeira, mas seus olhos estava cravados em mim, sério e verdadeiros. Meus lábios tremem e instantaneamente ele segura minhas mãos.

- Ele me _perseguiu_, Peeta! – eu insisto, meus olhos começarem a formar lágrimas – Ele me imitou, ele cantou para mim!

- Não tinha nada no seu quintal.

- _Tinha_! Ele estava pousado no varal, ele cantou pra mim! – exaspero, segurando força sua mão e ele aperta firmemente, mostrando que estava ali. – Eu o matei, atirei a faca..

- No nada. – ele completa para meu descontamento. – Não tinha nenhum pássaro pousado no varal. Não tinha nenhum pássaro cantando ou te imitando, porque ele **nunca** esteve lá.

Ele me puxa num abraço quente, vendo que não tenho nenhuma reação. Realmente, estou em choque. Ele estava lá, aquele maldito Mockingjay estava lá, cantou na minha direção, ele estava ali, naquele momento, imitando qualquer som que saísse da minha boca.

- Ele só existe na sua cabeça. – Peeta sussurra. – Se acalme.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, deixo algumas lágrimas cair, enquato sinto um carinho leve perto do pescoço e nas costas. Volto a me acalmar depois de um tempo, me afasto um pouco, pala limpar meu rosto marcado de lágrimas.

- Por que chegou correndo na sua casa?

- Ouvi Prim gritar e depois minha mãe, achei que a Capitol tinha tomado alguma providência a respeito do que fizemos nos Games.

- Eles não fariam isso. – ele tenta me confortar.

- **Não** minta Peeta, você sabe que sim. – minhas palavras são duras, rudes até, sei disso. Ele abaixa a cabeça, sabe que é verdade, mas faz um carinho leve na minha mão.

- Elas só estavam brincando com água, entendi o que estava acontecendo bem depois. – tento parecer menos agressiva, Peeta só estava tentando me ajudar e, sinceramente, queria ser ajudada. – Gritei por elas, mas elas demoraram para responder, achei que já estavam mortas.

- Não sabia que andava com facas. Podem te prender com isso. – ele me alerta.

- _Sei_ disso, também_ sei_ que a caça na floresta é ilegal, mas mesmo assim arrisco tomar um tiro na cabeça do que passar_ fome_. – me irrito, falhei miseravelmente na tentativa.

Ele me encara cansado, sabia que não precisava falar desse jeito, mas ele também deveria saber, muito bem, que eu sabia onde estava me enfiando. Mesmo com 11 anos, minha família estava prestes a ter uma quebra tão grande, que ou era isso ou eu e Prim viveríamos de forma mais miserável ainda. E depois dos Games, a ideia de andar armada, que nem Haymitch, nem soava como algo ilegal.

- Precisava falar assim? – é um sorriso triste que aparece em sua face.

- Desculpe.

Afasto algumas mexas que teimavam em cair no seu rosto, ele entende o meu gesto, que é de desculpa. Ele me puxa de novo para ele, dá um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e me fez jogar meu peso sobre o seu. Ficamos um tempo assim, só unidos, sendo esquentados pelo corpo do outro e pelo cobertor.

- Mas ele estava lá. – insisto.

- Não estava. – ele quase ri da minha teimosia. Eu fecho a cara, ele fica sério.

- Estava Peeta, no varal, eu o matei. Arremessei a faca, ele caiu morto. – que nem Rue, quando a lança a atravessou.

Eu me encolho, ele me abraça contra seu peito desnudo.

- Tremendo do jeito que estava?

- Sim.

- A faca cravou aonde?

Não respondo. A faca não ficou cravada no animal. Isso significava que ele não era real? O que Peeta estava me falando era verdade?

Meus braços rodeiam sua cintura e me espremo contra ele. Posso sentir seu coração batendo rápido, assim como o meu, mas provavelmente são por razões diferentes. Ele recomeça o carinho nos meus cabelos soltos. Ele, simplesmente, sabe que eu estou chegando nas respostas sozinhas.

Se o Mockingjay não era real, significa que estou pirando de verdade? Que eu surtei? Era tudo invenção da minha cabeça?

De fato, o pessoal da Capitol, os pacificadores, o Presidente Snow, matando minha família era tudo fruto da minha cabeça, lembro que disse que era só paranóia. Mas logo em seguida, veio o canto. Eu arremesei a faca, só que ela não cravou, ele só caiu morto, sem sangue, sem penas, sem nem mesmo algum baque no chão, mesmo sendo grama e ele pesando alguns quilogramas.

Ele me imitou, alguns gritos, depois imitou meu chamado com a Rue. E sei que isso seria impossível, não fiz nenhum som parecido. Nada parecido, ele não poderia saber disso, não poderia imitar isso.

- Nunca existiu. – eu confesso, baixo.

Peeta não diz nada, pois nada precisava ser dito.

Apoio minha cabeça no peito largo e tento relaxar, apesar de parecer que nunca conseguiria. O cheiro de lavanda do corpo de Peeta, me acalma, assim como os cheiro de pinheiros úmidos, o som das folhas batendo uma contra as outras, a paisagem estonteante da floresta.

- Depois que desmaiou, conversei com sua mãe. – ele continua a explicação – Te trouxe para cá, Haymitch concordou que seria melhor do que ficar lá.

- Haymitch estava lá?

- Ele estava sentando nas escadas da casa dele, por incrível que pareça, não estava bêbado – eu lanço um olhar de descrença, ele não vê, mas sabe que minha reação seria algo assim – estava bebendo, mas não bêbado ainda. Você não o viu?

- Não, não vi nada. Só queria chegar onde estava Prim e minha mãe.

- Ele te viu chegar correndo, com a faca, suja e ralada. Ele te _chamou_. Não lembra?

- Não escutei nada. – Admito.

Peeta para de falar, ele respira profundamente e sinto seu peito se enchendo de ar. Deve estar analisando a possibilidade de parar com aquela conversa.

- Como vim parar na sua cama? – a resposta é óbvia, mas não ligo para a pergunta cretina que acabou de soltar.

- Depois que desmaiou no chão, Haymitch e eu conversamos com sua mãe. Ela nos contou o que aconteceu. – ele para um instante, acho que ele não quer continuar a falar, mas eu quero ouvir, cutuco levemente sua cintura, ele volta – Que apareceu correndo, gritando, atirou a faca no nada e depois começou a fugir de alguma coisa.

Agora explica o porquê de Prim ficar com medo de mim. Será que ela me acha louca?

- Haymitch falou que era melhor te trazer para cá e cuidar e foi isso que fiz..

Me pergunto como sua família reagiu com isso. Seu pai, seus irmãos, sua mãe. Teriam aceitado abrigar a menina selvagem e faminta? O quanto sua mãe não deveria ter gritado com ele? Quantos sorrisos cretinos Myles não teria lançado, com alguma piadinha infame?

- Sua mãe te deu um banho, enquanto eu arrumei minha cama. – Ele sorri divertido por lembrar-se de algo – Só que ela esqueceu de trazer alguma roupa sua, então, emprestei uma camiseta minha. E ajudei a te colocar na cama.

Logo, ele me viu só de calcinha. A camiseta que eu acordei, não era tão grande como essa. Sinto minha bochechas corarem.

- Estamos quites. – ele completam, ainda sorridente.

- Do que?

- Você só não me viu pelado, porque não quis.

Lembro do evento perto do rio, na arena. A hora que tive que limpar suas roupas, isso inclui sua cueca, lembro que fiquei completamente envergonhada. Se não fosse pelo perigo a cada segundo, não teria conseguido fazer aquilo. Solto uma risada baixa.

- Depois você dormiu que nem pedra, nada parecia que ia te acordar. Fiz alguma coisa pra comer para sua mãe e Prim, acalmei Prim. – Dou um beijo em seu ombro, como agradecimento, ele afaga meu cabelo com cuidado – Até mesmo Haymitch comeu conosco.

- Rara ocasião, não? – nem preciso de resposta, faço ele rir.

- Haymitch disse que isso poderia acontecer. Que poderíamos surtar, como você fez. – Peeta beija minha testa, dessa vez não sei bem o porquê. – Por isso que ele bebe.

- Ele surtou?

- Sim. Não contou muito sobre o que aconteceu, até que ele começou a beber pra se acalmar. Depois disso, não surtou mais, acho.

- Mas virou um alcóolatra armado.

Peeta só acena afirmamente com a cabeça.

Então era isso que os Games faziam com os vencedores? Mesmo saindo daquele lugar, supostamente, como um vitorioso, você ainda vive naquele lugar. Você ainda delira com os acontecimentos lá. Você ainda está preso.

Eu, Peeta e Haymitch ainda estamos presos na arena. Tentando sobreviver com antigas memórias. Tentativas esperançosas, ou frustradas, de esquecer o que aconteceu. Embora, isso nunca mais irá nos abondonar. Somos consumidos por esses Games, ao poucos, até o momento que explode.

_Estávamos condenados a isso, até morrermos_.

Pelo menos, eu tenho Peeta e ele me tem.

Ter alguém que simplesmente entende, que vive aqueles assombrossos dias, sobrevivendo como qualquer um de nós fez. As pessoas podiam ver nos telões o que acontecia, na verdade, viam tudo que acontecia, mas elas não entendem, não sabem o que realmente significa.

As bebedeiras de Haimitch não pareciam mais nojentas nesse aspecto, ele não teve ninguém para compreendê-lo completamente. Embora não justifique aforgar sua angústia no álcool, mas e quando você tem uma vontade tão forte de esquecer algo, que supera sua vontade de viver? Até poderia ter algum amigo do qual conviveu anos após anos, ver o que ele passou, mas nunca compreenderia.

Seria a mesma coisa que Gale, é o meu melhor amigo a muito tempo, o único, mas ele nunca entenderá. _Só o Peeta sabe_, só ele pode me ajudar. E só eu posso ajudá-lo.

- Isso nunca vai parar, né? – é uma pergunta retórica da parte dele, ele sabe a resposta, mas ainda tenta manter alguma esperança.

- Estarei aqui, Peeta. – eu procuro seus olhos, ele faz o mesmo, nos encaramos. – Ficaremos bem. – completo incerta.

Suas mãos percorrem minha costa e segura meu rosto com leveza. Ele se inclina para um beijo, um longo e demorado. Até poderia afastá-lo, mas quero isso. Quero beijá-lo e esquecer. Quero que essa sensação de segurança me envolva, quero que os braços do Peeta me segurem e nunca mais soltem. Devolvo o beijo, com o mesmo carinho que ele. Passou minhas mãos em seu ombro, envolvendo-o mais, colando nossos corpos.

Há um barulho, vem do quintal, mas não paramos para averiguar o que seria. Não nos importamos, ignoramos. Não quero voltar para esse mundo, quero ignorar, nesse momento, qualquer coisa que me tire desse momento.

Não há câmeras ou platéia para satisfazermos os desejos histéricos, que só o casal desafortunado do Distrito 12 pode proporcionar. Só há espaço para eu e Peeta, e nossa cumplicidade. E apenas isso.

Lágrimas da parte dele, um soluço do meu. Nos sepramos, mas mantemos nossos corpos colados e testas unidas. Choramos em silêncio.

Não sei quais seriam os medos e pesadelos de Peeta. Não sei o que passa por sua cabeça. Não sei porque choramos. Não sei porque ainda estamos presos na arena. Só sei que temos medo.

- E o Hunger Game_ sempre _continuará. – completo antes de nossas lágrimas transformarem em pranto.

* * *

Hei, prazer. [:

Então, era pra ser uma oneshot, só que me empolguei, um pouquinho. Tô inspirada pelos Hunger Games, terão mais 3 capítulos, cada um sendo um POV de personagem diferente, talvez até tenha um bônus. Ainda não sei, vai depender da minha inspiração.

A fic não foi betada, nem coisa assim, então erros podem ter aí no meio. Confesso que não fiz muita revisão. :x

Enjoy it!


End file.
